


Lighting of the Sacrifice

by FunkyRacoon



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Demon King!Hannibal, Demons, Hanukkah, M/M, Stuff happens, Teasing, Tricking Demons, Wendigo!Hannibal - Freeform, Will is Jewish, Will is a big tease, fuck i don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9103126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyRacoon/pseuds/FunkyRacoon
Summary: When Will finds the town it's during a cold winter night. And after traveling through a merciless snow storm he can see the lights of a town nearby.Except they are not the lights he was hoping to see.~~~Featuring Jewish Will and Demon Hannibal, where will is trying to break a curse and Hannibal is intrigued.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I made this, but I dud. This time of the year always gets to me, I hope you enjoy. And please leave feedback

When Will finds the town it's during a cold winter night. And after traveling through a merciless snow storm he can see the lights of a town nearby.

Except they are not the lights he was hoping to see.

He looks in every window for any menorahs that have been lit. For tonight starts the first night of the Jewish holiday Hanukkah, also know as the Festival of Lights. Instead of the burning candles that bring with them light and joy, he finds himself staring at frost bitten windows. And a cold dark town.

Will goes to the rabbi of the town and ask, "Why have you not lit any of the candles yet. Is tonight not the night where we begin our festival of lights?"

The rabbi seems only sadden by the question, as does the rest of the town. There are a few coughs and shuffles of feet, before the old man replies.

"My fellow Jew," he wheezes. "Our little town can no longer celebrate the festival. You see the Demon King has forbidden us to do such a thing, and we have feared him ever since."

Will frowns.

This cannot be true. Why is this town so afraid of some beast? Of is the time to celebrate, and be cheerful.

With clenched teeth Will raises from where he was seated, and announces to the townspeople.

" I will set you free of this demon. Tell me where your synagogue is that is where I will do what has to be done." Will announced.

The townsfolk, cheered in praise and even the old rabbi smiled slightly. Then he told Will where to find the synagogue, and the the towns people had gifted him with hard boil eggs, sour pickles, matches, and some dreidels for entertainment. And with one finally goodbye Will had made his way to the hill where the old synagogue rested.

His only instructions from the rabbi were, "You must light the candles each night, there will be a demon who tries to stop you. If you make it to the last night the Demon King will appear, and you must have him light the candles. Only then will the curse be broken."

The outside made the temple look like an old holy place, but on the inside it was destruction. Benches broken, tables thrown, not a single thing had been untouched by the demons. Of course, Will didn't really believe in demons to begin with. They were just fragments of imagination, the darkness that lurked in the back of someone's mind. Will knew what a true demon was, they hid in his dreams and came out when Will's defenses where drawn down.

Setting up a table and chair, Will had begun to light the first candle. Nothing had happened first, but slowly the paranoia of being wat he'd had settled itself on his shoulders. Slowly out of the shadows a small flow made her way to where Will sat. Her fur was a reddish-orange like the setting sun, with black socks and a white under coat. But the most peculiar thing was that the fox had three eyes.

"So I see the humans have finally found the courage to defy the Demon Kings orders." She questions, rubbing herself against Will's legs almost catlike.

"I don't believe in your king, he is nothing but a hoax. You can try as much as you want, but you will not stop me from lighting any candles." Will protested.

The fox's hackles raise as she snarls at Will. "You will regret that human. I am know to have a mean bite."

"Really? I fought tougher opponents than you, I can even crush rocks in the palms of my hands." Will lies. The fox only laughs, unbeknownst to his jest.

"You cannot crush in your hands. No one can."

"I'll show you."

Will reaches for one of the hard boil eggs that the townsfolk had given him, and without the fox knowing crushes it in his hands. Terror wipes the smirk off the foxes face as she watches him destroy the egg. She steps back slowly, and growls at him.

"Maybe you can crush rocks in your hands, but the demons that come after me are bigger and meaner." She hissed. "Have this night to celebrate, but it is only one out of eight. Til then, Will Graham."

And so the fox leaves Will in peace for the rest of the night. Will smiles to himself, leaning back in the chair knowing that this will be a simple task.

The next night, Will does not light the second candle immediately. Instead he enjoys a couple of the pickles he was given. The sweet and sour tasting mix is enough to make him hum with delight. And well it isn't long before the next demon comes waddling in from the shadows. It's fat and green, with small wings on it's back which only flap in annoyance at the sight of Will. The demon smiles knowing it will end Will's rebellion tonight. However, Will has already made a plan.

"Are you going to light the candles?" The demon prods. Will shrugs mildly.

"Not right now. I'm hungry, and these pickles are really delicious tasting." Will pondered. The demon came closer to the table to examine the pickle jar, it sniffed the air and licked it's hungry lips. Without a glance Will held out the jar. "Why don't you try some."

Skeptical at first, the demon stared at the jar before snatching it out of Will's hand, Will only leaned back and watched the demon. It sniffed again, before plucking a pickle out of the jar with it's claws, then dropped the snack into it's mouth. The demon hummed and ate another one, and another one, and another one. One by one the pickles disappeared, and soon there was one left. 

The pickle was at the bottom of the jar, and the demons claws couldn't reach. So it stuck it's fat hand into the jar, but when it tried to pull out the demon became shocked to find that it was stuck. The demon cursed and pulled harder but it's hand didn't budge, it yelled and lashed it's fat tail.  
Nothing seemed to help the problem.

"You tricked me!" The demon roared.

"Indeed I did, and now you can't stop me from lighting the candles." Will mocks as he stands to light the candles. The demon flails it's hand in the air growls one last curse, and leaves the synagogue. "Two nights down, six more to go."

The next night is the same, Will doesn't light the candles first and instead plays around with a dreidel. A demon doesn't show up until later into the night, and when it does it's leaning against the table watching Will play with the top.

"Aren't you going to light the candles?" It asks.

"Later but this is much more fun." Will muses and spins the dreidel again. It captures the demons interest, and it watches him play around again.

"What are you doing?"

"I am playing dreidel, it's very fun. Would you like to play?" 

The demon shrugs before sitting in the seat across from Will. "How do I play?"

"Well you have to have some gold first." The demon sighs, and with a wave of the hand there's a pile of gold on the table. "Brilliant. Well this symbol is Gimel, and if you land on it you get the whole pot. This is Shin, that means you put half your hand in, and if you land on Hay you get half of the pot. But if you land on Nun you get nothing."

"Seems easy enough." The demon fusses and grabs the top from the table, before spinning it. It lands on Hay first, and the demon looks at Will with a smug. And the game begins.

The demons luck is not so good, he lands on Shin and Will tells him to try again. And when Will lands on Hay the demon growls and calls it a cheap game, yet it doesn't stop. It's not until the demon lands on another Nun that it gives up.

"Maybe you'll have luck next time." Will smiles as he lands on Gimel. The demon snorts, and returns back into the shadows.

When Will is sure it has left, he lights the last candle. Things are going smoothly, and with such ease that he can replace most of the time.

The next nights are child's play, each night a new demon tries to fool him. And they leave empty handed with a bad mood. There are demons with eight eyes and two mouths, or four animal heads but no hands, some are so monstrous that a mother would cry at the sight of it. Yet Will never backs down, he smiles politely and let's then sit into his trap. 

When the last night comes Will had already seated himself down, and waited for the appearance of the Demon King. Which was to come sooner than expected. The moon's light had suddenly been stolen behind a throng of clouds, as the winds picked up speed and dropped to an uncomfortable chill. The doors did not break open, nor was the ceiling torn of the synagogue, instead a voice had broken through the silence.

"You are quite remarkable for a human." He spoke. Unlike the other demons this one didn't have a voice, instead it was a thousand whispers inside Will's. They all spoke at once; some were deep rumbles, others were spiking in languages that were never heard and didn't exist, but Will heard all of them.

"I suppose you could say something like that." Will gasped, his head pounding from the demons voice.

"You seem to know your way around demons. Why is that William Graham?" The king chuckled. When Will looked up he saw only darkness, like the entire synagogue had been covered in a shroud of darkness. But he was not afraid of the monster before him, "I've dealt with my own much worse than your little henchmens."

The king seemed to be pleased by his response, and chuckled softly. Even though Will couldn't see the king, Will knew he was in the room because the king's gaze rested on him like a heavy weight. Then he felt long claws skim there way through his curls, Will couldn't help himself shuddering from the touch. It was both wanted and unwanted, needed and desired. 

Intimate.

"I think you're quite interesting William, how about this, we make a deal and I'll light the candles. Hmmm? What do you say to that?" The king purred into his ear, before nipping at the ear lobe slightly.

"I'm not sure I'll find your deal very interesting." Will shuddered, leaning back into the touch. A deep rumble climbed it's way up the kings throat, as he pressed himself  against Will's back enveloping him in a new kind of heat. 

"You will."

Will was short of breath as the demons claws ran down his throat, it leaned in close to take a whiff of the humans scent. Purring the king's claws snaked down into Will's shirt. However Will did not intend the night to end very much like this.

"Tell me what is your bargaining chip demon king." Will growled into what he thought was the king's ear. The king chuckled, and rubbed it's face against Will's neck.

"Please call me Hannibal." 

"Well, Hannibal," Will worked his jaw as he spoke the name slow and clear, tasting it's flavor on his tounge. "What will it be?"

"Come join me, I know you don't belong on this world, you never did. Did you William? Outcasted from the world and all it's light, but I can give you what you want." Hannibal concluded.

"And what is it that I want."

"I think you already know the answer to that William."

"Will, please. And I'm pretty sure you know my answer to your deal." He whispered. "Now light the candles."

Soft lips slide down Will's pale neck, then there was a soft rustle as the match box was opened. With a flick of the wrist Hannibal had lit the match and set the shamash on fire, before picking the candle up with his clawed hands and lit the eight other candles.

When all the candles had been lit, Will could finally see Hannibal in all his glory.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions about the Jewish religion don't be shy to ask. I am a Jew, and do very much know my religion.


End file.
